The invention relates to a gas bag module for a vehicle occupant restraint system, comprising a housing for a gas generator and a gas bag which can be unfolded by the latter, and comprising a cover which can be converted from a closed position into an open position, the cover being connected to the housing by means of at least one hinge and the cover being connected to a swivel section which in turn is connected to the housing by means of the hinge.
Such a gas bag module is known from EP 0 680 852. Here, the cover is opened by the deploying gas bag after activation of the gas generator. Since the cover of such a gas bag module is connected with one of its outer rims to either the housing or a surrounding vehicle panelling, the cover will swing into the inside of the vehicle space when opening. This results in the risk for the vehicle occupant of being hit by the cover as it opens. Further, the force for opening the cover has to be made available exclusively by the deploying gas bag.
The invention provides a gas bag module in which the cover presents no risk for the occupant of being hit by the cover and in which the force for opening the cover is made available at least in part by an element which assists the opening action. A gas bag module of the type initially mentioned is distinguished according to the invention in that a spring is provided which biases the swivel section, with respect to the housing, into a position which corresponds to the open position of the cover. The use of a swivel section additionally enables the opening cover to swing away from an occupant, whereby any impact risk is reduced or even eliminated.
Advantageous developments of the invention read from the subclaims.